


Everything Always Falls Apart

by sp00kyskeletons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Alpha/Beta/Omega, AU wolfboy, Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Boypussy, Cheating, Depressed Sam, Depression, Destiel (short), Eating out, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Self Harm, Suicide, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Virgin Sam, Virgin Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, wolfboy Castiel, wolfboy Dean Winchester, wolfboy John Winchester, wolfboy Sam Winchester, wolfgirl Mary Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kyskeletons/pseuds/sp00kyskeletons
Summary: “I miss the time it was you, Dad and me. Where we were all happy, where I wasn’t pushed out, where you paid attention to me, where you would actually sit down and talk. Not just ignore me and focus on Cas.” Sam said to himself, having no idea if Dean heard it. Walking into his bedroom he slammed the door, locking it, before sinking down to his knees, not even trying to mask the sobs that left his mouth.Maybe soon it would be his time to hit the vein and bleed to death behind his locked door, or swallow the pills in the bathroom and just die. No more suffering, no more pain. He would be dead, finally.All Sam was, was an emotional wreck.





	1. You Can't Keep Living in the Past, Sammy

Sam was bored out of his mind, Dean was asleep with his mate Castiel, and Sam was left to stalk about the bunker looking for something to do. A sigh fell off of his lips, he was always so alone, so lonely. Cas just seemed to suddenly turn up in Dean’s life, a beautiful omega who fell in love with the alpha that is his brother, and thing’s just went well from there. 

Sam though had never had such luck. He was an unmated omega at age 30, which was quite rare. But either all the alphas that came into his life were freaking assholes, just generally crappy people or were just not for him. The last girl who he had planned to marry died in a freak fire on his university campus. Sam was able to escape but a beam landed on Jess, trapping her, before the flames engulfed her. Memories still haunted Sam, nightmares flooding his brain every time he tried to sleep. Meaning that early mornings like this were common, awoken from the terrible dream he had had. Mainly reliving the moment over and over again.

He didn’t imagine the proposal speech he had prepared would be said to a gravestone, and the ring he brought not placed on a finger, but on her favourite flowers, and laid upon the grave.

Their Dad, John, was a bit of a bull-headed alpha but he was understanding and in tune with his emotions when needed. When Sam presented as an omega he expected his family to bully him, to chase him out, to kill him, so he decided to save them the effort and ran away himself, tears flooding down his cheeks. He already felt like a failure, an extra baggage to his father and his brother.

John had found Sam in a bush, hiding from the alpha scent that he had picked up upon arrival. He had held Sam close and told him that being an omega meant nothing to him, in actual fact it made him more special considering omegas were quite rare, most were born alpha or beta. But omegas had heightened scent, meaning they were better a tracking. They also had superb hearing, meaning they could hear something over half a mile away. For hunting, they were one of the best out there.

When Sam had told his father he wanted to go university, there had been murder. But John accepted that he couldn’t force Sam to live a life he didn’t want, and let him go. The pack still stayed close to one another, keeping in contact.

In the fire, Sam was badly wounded. Most of his tail was burnt, meaning that the fur came off with it. Years later the tail still wasn’t right, nor was the fur. Bald patches remain, but the doctor always reassured him that one day, it would look like a normal wolf’s tail. His left leg was damaged, and still to this day Sam had a limp. Meaning that he couldn’t even try to return to his old life of hunting, he was useless. Hunter with a limp? Not much use.

That’s all Sam was, a complete useless waste of space and he didn’t understand why the fuck he hadn’t killed himself yet. Who would really care? Dean had Cas, and no doubt they would be having pups soon meaning that Sam would be pushed even more out of the pack, and John had his own wife, retired living not too far away. Why would it matter? It wouldn’t. 

Once Dean and Cas had pups, Sam would be even more the third wheel. The extra part that wasn’t really needed but was kept around for convenience. No doubt forced to babysit with no real thanks, living a life of complete and utter misery.

Maybe the pills he knew were in the cupboard weren’t such a bad idea after all.  
Crying, Sam curled up in a ball, wishing he could just pass here and now in his sleep, ending all of the shit he felt. Tucking his wounded tail around him, he fell into a deep slumber.

~~~

Sam woke up, greeted by the smell of coffee.

“Welcome to the world of consciousness Sammy boy!” Came a sarcastic voice from the kitchen. Sam rolled his eyes, thankfully he was facing into the couch so hopefully nobody would notice the tear marks. Using some saliva, he wiped away any of the tear stains before faking a stretch out, to roll over in Dean’s direction. 

A mug of coffee was placed next to him on the coffee table, and a warm hand was on his shoulder. Dean seemed to crouch down to look into Sam’s eyes, concern clear on his face.  
“You okay?”  
“Just great.” Sam didn’t even try to hide the sarcasm. He was too hurt and too tired of fighting his emotions. Dean let out a frown.

“I’m tired Dean. I’m tired of feeling like a fucking third wheel, and yeah, I get why I am. All I am is an extra baggage; I was from the start. First of all, I was a fucking omega, next I’m injured in a fire so I can’t even hunt, and finally I’m just a depressed bag of shit. I can’t do anything; all I do is mope around. While you’re there, mated and most likely having pups soon, I can’t do jack shit in my life. Nobody loves me, nobody wants me. I’m just extra baggage, extra shit to try and put up with. No doubt when you have pups, I’ll be pushed out even more than I already am between you and Cas. I’ll just be your personal fucking baby sitter.” 

Sam let out a sob, getting up and walking away from his brother. He was half hoping Dean would get pissed, punch the living shit out of him and then he could die.

“I miss the time it was you, Dad and me. Where we were all happy, where I wasn’t pushed out, where you paid attention to me, where you would actually sit down and talk. Not just ignore me and focus on Cas.” Sam said to himself, having no idea if Dean heard it. 

Walking into his bedroom he slammed the door, locking it, before sinking down to his knees, not even trying to mask the sobs that left his mouth.

Maybe soon it would be his time to hit the vein and bleed to death behind his locked door, or swallow the pills in the bathroom and just die. No more suffering, no more pain. He would be dead, finally.

All Sam was, was an emotional wreck.

Sniffling, barely able to see through the tears, he went through his draw trying to find the very well hidden razor blades he kept. Grabbing them he sat on the bed, he deserved each and every one of the cuts he had. Along with his fucked up burnt tail, his thighs, hips nor wrists served much better. A battle field of long straight scars from his razor. He couldn’t bring himself to care.

Pressing the blade along his wrist, he made more than 20 quick, semi-deep cuts. He didn’t care. Hiding the razor once again, Sam curled up on the bed. Crying once again, god fucking dammit why couldn’t he stop crying. Pathetic. That’s all he was. Sam shut his eyes, allowing himself to fall asleep once again.


	2. But I Loved You

Dean gulped, he could hear his baby brothers cries from his room and felt so guilty. He knew Sam was depressed, he knew Sam wasn’t okay, he knew this. But rather than facing it and trying to sort things out, he didn’t. He ignored them. And that was completely his problem.

He knew since meeting Cas that he had pushed Sam out. They weren’t really a pack anymore, more like Dean and Cas were the pack and Sam was the spare wheel. He knew this. And yet, being the fucking idiot that he is, he didn’t do anything about it.

And now, with a beer in hand, he thought about how he had neglected Sam. How during Cas’s heats if they didn’t mate he would listen and do everything Cas asked. Yet Sam? He ignored, refusing. Dean didn’t know it was possible to feel this guilty, but fuck did he. He had neglected Sam. And now the giggly brother he knew was now a depressed wreck, those beautiful eyes had lost their spark, their shine. They were dull and sad.

Cas called out that he was leaving, and Dean just let out a grunt. Cas had been going out a lot lately, leaving the house for long periods of time and not interested in sex when he came back. Dean was starting to get suspicious but right now, his baby brother was of more concern.

Dean got up and headed towards Sam’s bedroom. The cries had stopped as had the sniffles and it concerned Dean. Knowing that a knock was gonna get a “fuck off” or ignored, he decided picking the lock would stand a much better chance.

Once he got the door open, the sight inside broke Dean’s heart. Blood was all over the bed from where Sam had cut, tears stained his cheeks and hair stuck to his forehead. Walking into the bathroom he got the first aid kit, wanting to take care of Sammy, his little brother.

The younger man stirred when Dean moved his arm, trying to get a look. And almost immediately yanked it back, curling back up into his position. While the situation wasn’t funny, Dean couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at his brother’s refusal to move.

And that was when Sammy woke up.

Eyes glared at Dean, so Dean glared back. And then those eyes of his began to water.

“Go ‘way!” Sam choked out a sob, rolling over and grabbing the covers, pulling them over. The crying was loud and upsetting. Dean didn’t know what to do exactly, so he carefully rubbed Sam’s shoulder, trying to calm his baby brother down.

“Come on Sam. Please, this is all my fault. I’ve neglected you. I’ve pushed you away. I’ve not listened. I’ve not faced the facts and tried to help. Instead I was a fucking twat and pushed you away, and I am really sorry.” 

Sam sniffled, leaning into Dean slightly, enjoying the comfort.

“I’m not mad either that you self-harmed, honestly. Wanna clean you up and make sure you’re okay little brother.” 

Reluctantly Sam rolled over, showing his wrist to Dean. Dean let out a soft “oh Sammy” before cleaning up the wound with alcohol. Sam hissed but allowed Dean to take care of him. Dean grabbed a bandage to wrap around Sam’s wrist, not wanting it to get infected, and placed a little kiss to the wound. While Dean was the definition of manly, he would do almost anything to see his brother smile or make him feel better.

“How about we go and watch a movie, with popcorn. The two of us? If you want we can snuggle, or you can sit on my lap, or even I can sit on the other side of the room.” Dean asked softly, wanting to let Sam know he wasn’t mad, but instead concerned and wanting to make him feel better. Sam nodded and Dean left the room to go and shove the popcorn in the microwave.

Sam looked around on his bed for the teddy Dean had won him all those years ago on a claw machine. He had hugged and loved it to death, it was beginning to fall apart. He was honestly going to have to learn how to sew teddy bears and fix it up. It meant the world to him and he loved it.

Grabbing it he wandered in, seeing popcorn already there and Dean logging on to Netflix. Sam sat on the couch right next to Dean and Dean smiled, he did enjoy having his baby brother close to him. Sam decided he wanted to watch comedy, to help cheer up his mood. Of course he picked the rudest one he could find, Frankie Boyle. 

As it was coming towards the end, Sam suddenly reached out and smacked Dean in the face with a pillow. Which caused Dean to make a face, a silly one, which sent Sam into a fit of giggles. Dean grabbed the pillow which resulted in a tug-o-war session and they ended up in a heap on top of one another, laughing. 

Sam got up to get himself a drink, and Dean received a text from Cas asking if he could be picked up in an hour. Looking at how far away on a map it was, it would take half an hour to get to there, and Dean really did have suspicions with all these outings as of recent. And if he had nothing to hide, he wouldn’t mind Dean turning up and walking in.

“Sorry Sammy, gotta go pick up Cas.” Sam’s face fell slightly, that meant when Dean got back it would be back to everything normal of ignoring Sam and him feeling like a piece of shit.

Dean left with a close of the door, and Sam was back to feeling like shit, left alone with his thoughts. As soon as Cas was back everything would go back to Sam being ignored, never talked too, avoided. He was pretty sure Cas hated him also. What was the point? He knew the pair would be having pups soon as he had found plans and finances. That would mean even less time with Dean than he did now, which was once in a blue moon.

Did Dean even care that much about what he had said. Or was it a simple shut up? Sam was pretty sure it was the second one.

Dean would be gone for an hour or so, considering where he had left the map open and the marker on it. 

He finally had his chance. 

Walking to the bathroom he grabbed the strongest pills he could find, and a glass of water, downing a handful in one gulp.

~~~

Dean pulled up in the road where Cas was currently at, he made sure to park a street away from the house, so that Cas wouldn’t have time to see anything or hide anything that he was doing. Dean had had enough, he was tired of Cas leaving and not returning for hours, and then never being interested in having sex with Dean. Not that it was just about sex, of course not. But he also refused any type of intimacy, cuddling, kissing. And quite frankly Dean was tired of it.

He came up to the door and unlocked it, well the door was unlocked already. His hunter senses of staying extremely quiet to snoop kicked in. Dean crept towards the bedroom where he could hear noises, noises that sound very much like a couple having sex. His alpha raged, if it was Cas Dean was going to fucking flip his lid. But maybe he just had the wrong house, yes that was a possibility. 

Dean peered around the doorway, being careful that he wasn’t caught or seen. And what he saw made his blood boil.

There Cas was, riding another man, calling him alpha and whatever the fuck else. Dean clenched his fists. This had likely been going on for the past four months. The past four months he had been fucking cheated on. Not giving a shit, Dean kicked the door open and Cas froze.

“Dean! Ah, uh! I can explain!”  
“What that you’re a disgusting little cheating whore and have been fucking another guy for the past four months?” Dean snarled back, he was in no mood to take any shit.  
“What n—”  
“Don’t wanna fucking hear it Castiel Novak. Once a cheater, always a cheater. We are fucking done. I’ll be signing papers to say I’m no longer your mate. Forget kids, forget me. Don’t even fucking turn up at my house, if I see you I’ll fucking kill you.”

Cas began crying and Dean really felt no emotion.

“Dean please! We can work something out!”  
“Like what? The fact you’ll never do it again and you will? No Castiel. Your shit will be on the front fucking lawn, collect it by tomorrow morning or I’m taking it to the dump. After that, don’t even come near me.” 

Cas stammered, trying to find words to say. 

“Castiel, don’t even fucking think about it. I’m done, I don’t care, I don’t wanna hear it. I’ve loved you since the day we met, I loved you so much. For once I let my barriers down, stopped being an emotionless hunter, but allowed myself to feel for once. I opened up, telling you my shitty past, the crap I’ve been through. And this is how you repay me, by cheating on me and smashing my heart.”

Dean stormed out through the door, and walked to the street where his car was parked. Actually? Dean was going to go to get the papers now to sign, he really didn’t care. He wanted this over and done with so he could try to work shit out with Sammy.

Dean pulled up outside, all the way here his foot had been down, almost hitting the max speed on the impala the whole way. 

“How may I help you sir?” A lady from behind the counter asked.  
“I’m looking to sign divorce papers, to do with mates.” The lady nodded her head, tapping something in to her computer.  
“Name, age and date of birth please.”  
“Dean Winchester, 34, January 24, 1979.” The lady smiled and entered the information.  
“Castiel Novak was your mate, correct?” Dean nodded his head, gritting his teeth at the name. “May I ask why you wish to divorce him?”  
“He cheated on me.” Dean replied, rather blankly. The lady let out a sigh.  
“Know how that one feels, best to leave them rather than give them a second chance.” Dean nodded his head, at least this lady understood his actions and wasn’t about to belittle him for doing what he’s doing.   
“If you could just sign these papers, and everything will be processed in about 5 working days.”

~~~

Dean stepped out of the bunker, he felt a massive weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, even though he also felt pretty crap about the whole thing.

Storming his way through the bunker, he went into the bedroom and shoved everything of Castiel’s into the bag he had in hand. He then scowered for anything else that could be considered his but there was nothing, he hadn’t contributed anything to the bunker so the rest of the shit here was Sam and Dean’s. 

Grunting Dean walked back outside and dumped it under a tree so if it rained, it couldn’t get incredibly wet. Not that he really gave a shit.

Sighing he entered into the library, expecting to find Sam there. Nope.

“Sammy, I’m back!” Dean called out. Silence.  
“Sammy?” Dean called out once again, now beginning to worry. 

Dean paced all over the bunker, trying to find him. He was nowhere. Deciding to wring his number, the tune could be heard from the bathroom. Quickly running down the corridor he opened the door to be greeted with an open bottle of pills and Sammy lying lifeless on the floor.

“Shit.”


	3. Wish You Hadn't

Dean sat in the waiting room of the hospital, he had gone from pacing to sitting to drinking his body weight in coffee. It was currently 4am and he hadn’t managed to get an ounce of sleep. Once he knew his baby brother was going to be okay and alive when he woke up, then Dean would possibly sleep. But until then, he wasn’t.

He just didn’t understand. Sam seemed fine earlier before he left.

“Mr Winchester?” Dean was snapped from his thoughts and turned around to look at the nurse. “He should be alright now, most likely will wake up within the next hour. He took a large amount of extremely strong pills. However, we pumped his stomach meaning that most got taken out before they could get into his system. He also had cuts on his wrist which we cleaned just as an in case.” Dean nodded his head.  
“I knew he had self-harmed but… I just never really tried to talk to him about it.” The nurse nodded her head with a smile.  
“It’s not an easy thing to discuss, and the person who is doing it can be quite hostile.” Dean let out a soft sigh, feeling like the worst person on earth. He felt like he let his brother down, his family down. “However, you do need some sleep yourself. If you like we can have a bed put in Sam’s room so you can be with him?”  
“I’d like that.”

As the nurse walked off, Dean sucked in a breath. He should really tell John, he really should. But he was frightened of his father’s reaction. Would he want to punch Dean the next time he saw him? Dean didn’t know, and he hated the unknown. Ah fuck it, might as well bite the bullet.

“Hello?” Came a gruff voice.  
“Hi dad, its Dean… I know its pre—”  
“Boy, you better be calling me about something pretty fucking important for almost 5 in th—”  
“Sam tried to kill himself.”  
“What?”  
“I went out to collect Cas, he seemed fine before I left, discovered Cas was cheating on me, came back, and he’s on the floor with the strongest pills we have open.”  
“God Dean, I’m sorry. That is pretty rough, more than rough, I feel is closer to being very shit.” John sighed on the other end of the phone, not really sure what else to say. “Is there anything you need?”  
“Not really. They’re gonna allow me to sleep the night here, next to Sam. I haven’t slept yet.”  
“Alright well, text me if you do need anything, or call. Me or Mary are always willing to help out.” Dean nodded.  
“Thanks dad, goodnight, sorry for waking you.”  
“Night Dean.”

Well, that went surprisingly better than actually expected. 

He wandered into Sam’s room, he was still pretty much passed out. He looked so peaceful. Trying to push every nasty thought in his head to the back, Dean flopped down on the extra bed and shut his eyes. He needed some sort of sleep, even if it was only two hours or so.

~~~

Dean awoke and checked his phone for the time. 9am. Not too bad, 4 hours sleep. Stretching out he looked in the direction of Sam who seemed to be awake slightly, looking around in almost a confused manor.

“Sam?” Dean whispered. The floppy haired boy looked over at Dean, studying him for a few moments.  
“Dean?”  
“Morning Sammy boy” Dean said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood but failing drastically.   
“I’m sorry Dean.”  
“Huh?”  
“I’m sorry for trying to kill myself. Once I’m better I’ll just leave and go and find somewhere else to live. I worried you and I shouldn’t have I’ll just…”  
“Sammy, shut up. Me and Cas are done, and I’m going to try and fix the bond between us that I broke.”  
“Huh?”  
“I left early to check on him, entered the house and discovered he was cheating on me. Most likely has for the past four months.”  
“Oh. I’m sorry”

The pair didn’t really have much to say after that, so instead Dean decided to reach out and hold Sam’s hand, trying to see if he could cheer him up a little bit. And he achieved that somewhat with a tiny smile off of Sam, which also caused Dean to smile slightly.

“Dean?”  
“Yeah Sammy?”  
“Could I uh… Have a hug? Like you sit next to me and I snuggle into you?” Sam was playing with his hands, cheeks flushed. Dean imagined he just wanted to feel loved and secure at the moment, and who was he to deny his adorable little brother?  
“Of course.”

Dean carefully moved Sam over on the other bed to make room for him, and laid on his side, placing one arm behind Sam around his shoulders, and the other across his tummy. Sam hummed, moving into Dean slightly, resting his head on him. There was a small TV which Dean saw the remote too and turned it on, finding a comedy show to try and make Sam giggle. He loved his little brothers laugh, he loved him. He’d love to spend more time like this, snuggled up together, maybe even kissing those delicious li—

Whoa there Dean Winchester! Where the heck did that thought come from? Dean let out a soft sigh. Thinking about it he was really in love with his brother. He always had. But it was wrong, Sam was his brother and the likelihood that Sam left the same was almost none. He had always loved his brother, wanted his beautiful omega brother to be his mate, to carry his pups, whether he was damaged or not. Dean didn’t care, he just wanted Sam.

“I love you” Came a whisper.  
“What?” Sam turned his head away, burying it into the pillows.  
“I love you Dean” Sam mumbled into the pillow, his cheeks even redder than before.   
“I love you too Sam.” He highly doubts he meant it in the way he wanted it too. Dean just passed it off as brotherly love, Sam feeling happy with Dean snuggling him.  
“I wish you hadn’t mated Cas.”  
“Huh?”  
“Ever since I presented as an omega I, I wanted you Dean. I was always too shy to uh, say it. And then you mated Cas. It hurt… But you didn’t know.” Sam seemed to shut up after that, not really sure what else to say. “I’m sorry this was stupid I—”  
“No Sam, I love you too. I’d like you to be my mate. I just… thought it was wrong. That you didn’t feel the same, so I hid it in finding another omega, in finding another mate.”

Sam nuzzled into Dean’s neck, breathing in his scent.  
“Alpha” Sam said contently. Dean hummed. 

Maybe it was the drugs that were doing this to Sam, he didn’t know. But he was happy he knew the truth. If was Sam had said was true, maybe Dean could mate and claim him during his next heat. Yes, that would be nice.

Sam yawned, bringing his arms to press himself into Dean.  
“My Alpha.”  
“Your Alpha.”


	4. My Alpha

It had been a long few days of sleeping on uncomfortable hospital beds, but they had decided Sam was well enough to come home. He was still on medication to make sure that he would be okay, but other than that he was pretty much back too normal. The medication made him sleepy, so when they returned back to the bunker Sam said he was going to have a nap, Dean nodded and wandered off to go and watch whatever crappy TV was on.

It was fairly late by the time Dean decided to go to bed, however when he wandered into his room he was not expecting to see Sam rolling around on Dean’s bedsheets, scenting and sniffing them from where the alpha had been. Sam’s tail seemed to be “wagging” (God Dean hated that word, he was not a fucking dog, he was part wolf!) showing he was quite happy.

You see, wolfpeople’s tails often reflected their moods, wagging meant they were happy or excited, in between their legs meant frightened or submissive (submissive was also had ears that went back, almost flat), fluffed up meant the person it’s attached too is angry, and many other emotions. Very similar to how wolves would communicate in the wild.

Sam suddenly froze when he saw Dean, a sheepish smile coming onto his face. Dean chuckled.   
“Enjoying yourself Sammy?”  
“Smells good Dean. Smells of alpha!” Sam said with a cheeky grin, before continuing to scent the bed. Apparently Dean would be sharing his bed tonight with a floppy haired omega. 

Dean began to take off his clothes considering he usually slept naked, but apparently he wouldn’t be doing that with the omega in his bed. Boxers it was. Dean pulled off his shirt and flung it in the direction of the dirty clothes. He realised Sam had stopped scenting Dean’s bed but instead was staring at Dean. Aware that the omega’s eyes were on him, Dean decided to make a show out of it. He hooked his thumbs under his jeans and pulled them down, making sure to wiggle his hips as he did so. Dean then walked over and picked up his shirt, showing off his ass and placed it on top of the dirty laundry pile.

He smirked and brought Sam in for a hug, bringing him close, acting as if he hadn’t noticed the omega’s eyes on him and he hadn’t just done a show for him.

~~~

Dean woke up, and was greeted by the sweet scent of an omega in heat. Sam wasn’t next to him but the bed was warm, meaning that he couldn’t have been gone long. Dean’s cock was painfully hard, he wanted to fuck Sam so bad. 

Getting up he wandered into the kitchen to find Sam downing a glass of water. Dean let out a low growl, alerting Sam to his presence. Sam whimpered softly, turning around and showing his ass off to Dean. There was already a wet patch from where he was slick.

“Bedroom. Now.” Dean snarled, and Sam obeyed almost immediately. 

“Mm so attentive. You want your big brothers alpha knot so bad don’t you?” Sam whimpered, pulling off his boxers and getting on all fours, shoving his ass into the air, tail held high so it wasn’t in the way of Dean’s access.

Dean seated himself behind the omega, spreading his asscheeks, inhaling the sweet scent. His cock got harder, and he wasn’t even sure if that was possible. Dean began giving kitten licks to the slit, before shoving his tongue inside of the boy’s pussy. Sam was moaning like a frickin’ pornstar and Dean was loving every single moment of it.

Dean finally removed his tongue and decided to nibble on the omega’s balls, nipping and licking. All Sam could do was moan, the feelings indescribable. 

“Dean” Came the breathy plea. “Please alpha, need your knot” 

Dean hummed, going back to giving kitten licks to Sam’s slit, enjoying the way it tasted and felt. Sam was even sweeter than any other omega he had tasted, he felt and tasted fucking amazing. It was indescribable. It was even better than pie. And for Dean, that meant a lot coming from him. 

Dean entered two fingers, finding the omega’s sweet spot and rubbing it over and over again. Sam cried out, legs collapsing, unable to hold himself up. The floppy haired man tried to regain his position but failed miserably. Cries came off of his lips.  
“Dean!” Sam screamed out. Dean knew he was close and decided to give kitten licks to Sam’s painfully hard cock. With a garbled mixture of “Dean!” and “Alpha!” Sam came, shooting hot spurts of cum all over the bedsheet. 

Dean smirked, enjoying seeing his baby brother come undone in such a way. Sam’s tail twitched, as did his muscles, too fucked out to even move. He was currently laying in the puddle of his own come and fuck, a twisted part of Dean found it fucking hot.

Dean removed his boxers and began stocking his cock. His balls had begun to swell, getting ready to shoot bucket loads of cum inside of his omega, to claim him and to get him pregnant with his pups. Dean groaned at the thought, Sammy nice and fat carrying Dean’s pups.

“Done this before Sammy?” Sam shook his head.  
“’M a complete virgin alpha. Never had anybody else inside of me” Sam’s voice sounded wrecked. And the thought of Sam being a complete virgin made Dean shiver. He was gonna be his brothers first, and he was gonna fucking make it worthwhile. 

Lining up with Sammy, Dean pushed in. It felt so warm, and so tight. The pair moaned at the same time, very much enjoying the feel of one another. Sam was enjoying the stretch of Dean’s cock. 

“Dean, move” Sam whimpered, he needed Dean’s knot minus three second ago, he was burning up, he wanted to feel full.   
“Gonna fill you up with my pup’s omega.” Dean snarled, setting an incredibly rough pace. Dean’s balls slapped up against Sam, causing him to shiver. He loved the feeling of Dean’s skin slapping against his, it felt so right.

All of a sudden Dean pulled out and a broken whimper came off of Sam’s lips. Dean flipped him over and shoved himself back in with just as much force as before.   
“Wanted to see your face when you come omega” Sam arched his back. He loved Dean so much, and he loved the feeling of his cock inside of him even more.

Sam reached up and tried to pull Dean down.  
“Wanna kiss you alpha” he mumbled. And Dean couldn’t deny that. The kiss was a little awkward, clearly Sam was also very much a virgin at kissing too. After a few moments Sam got the hang of it and Dean shoved his tongue inside of Sam’s mouth, wanting to explore and learn his baby brothers mouth.

When they pulled away Sam’s lips weren’t as swollen as Dean wanted them to be. So instead Dean sucked on them, all while picking the pace of his thrusts, he could feel himself getting close and wanted to make Sam cum before him.

“So tight. Such a good omega” Sam arched his back at the praise, very much enjoying being told that he was a good boy. He wanted to be a good omega, to be praised and told his alpha was happy with him.

Dean grunted, his knot was starting to swell and catch on Sam’s entrance. Sam cried out at the feeling as Dean swelled inside of him, and Dean was reduced to short and quick thrusts inside of Sam.

Quickly Dean reached down, jerking Sam off in quick strokes, flicking his thumb over the head. Sam whined, arching his back.   
“Gonna come Dean” Sam cried out, and with that Sam painted his stomach in white stripes of cum, breathing deep.

As Sam’s hole clenched around him, Dean grunted releasing the first lot of cum he would produce during their time knotted together. Carefully Dean picked up his baby brother, making sure not to pull on his knot and hurt him, and changed them so that Sam was sat on top of Dean’s knot. 

“Dean” Sam whimpered, “Mark me”. Dean let out a low growl, he could most certainly do that.  
“Let everybody know you belong to me huh? That your slutty omega ass belongs to me and me only?” Sam let out another whimper, grinding down on Dean’s cock.

Dean reached forward, biting into the mating patch that would let everybody know Sam was claimed. As he did so, Dean involuntarily bucked his hips up, releasing yet another load of cum, and Sam came some more himself, getting it on Dean as well as himself. Dean smirked, his baby brother seemed to be capable of multiple orgasms in quick succession. That would be a fun thing to play around with on another night.

Dean grabbed the cloth next to him, and wiped away all the cum on both him and Sam. The floppy haired man was no longer able to hold himself upright, and collapsed on top of Dean, breathing heavy. Dean licked across the mating bite, smiling to himself.

“Love you Dean” Came the garbled words from his baby brother.  
“I love you too little brother.” Dean felt Sam smile into his neck, before falling into a deep slumber.


End file.
